


Rotten love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Daiki si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Kei, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di tornare sempre dal più piccolo.“Questa non è la soluzione ai vostri problemi, lo sai?”Glielo diceva sempre, Ryosuke, ogni volta che loro due si incontravano.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Rotten love

**_ ~ Rotten Love ~ _ **

Daiki si muoveva sopra di lui, con gesti accorti, quasi avesse paura di fargli del male.

Una precauzione non necessaria, se ne rendeva conto, ma gli piaceva mostrare questa cura nei suoi confronti.

Baciò ogni centimetro disponibile di quella pelle chiara, invitante, si divertì a disegnarvi sopra linee immaginarie con la lingua, scendendo sempre più in basso, prendendo in bocca la sua erezione con un movimento deciso, mentre iniziava lentamente a prepararlo.

Avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai. Avrebbe voluto poter rimanere per sempre lì, con il calore di quella pelle e i gemiti del più piccolo che gli penetravano le orecchie, esigenti, ansiosi che lui facesse qualcosa di più.

E Daiki non era mai stato bravo a rifiutare qualcosa a Ryosuke.

Si separò momentaneamente da lui e andò a stendersi sul letto, mettendogli la mano su un fianco e spingendolo sopra di sé, penetrandolo con una spinta cauta non appena si furono messi comodi.

Strinse gli occhi, come sempre cercando di resistere al desiderio di cominciare immediatamente a muoversi dentro quel corpo bollente.

Vide l’espressione sul viso di Yamada farsi sempre meno tesa, e fu solo allora che si decise a uscire lentamente da lui, per poi rientrare velocemente, spingendosi quanto più poteva, prendendo le redini della situazione fino a quando non fu l’altro a cominciare a muoversi sopra di lui, cercando con Arioka un contatto sempre maggiore, lasciando ondeggiare i fianchi sensuale, quasi lascivo.

Così tanto bello che Daiki aveva difficoltà a credere che ci potesse essere qualcosa di migliore.

Rimase inerte a guardarlo, mentre portava una mano sul proprio sesso e cominciava a muoverla a ritmo serrato, conscio di quanto piacesse al più grande quando era lui a farlo; aveva la fronte madida di sudore e le guance arrossate, su quel viso distorto dal piacere.

Venne pochi minuti dopo, sporcandogli lo stomaco e il petto e lasciandosi ricadere piano, mentre a quel punto l’altro lo afferrò con decisione per i fianchi tornando a spingersi dentro di lui con forza, quasi brutale, ansioso di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

E quando ci fu riuscito, si strinse a quel corpo inerme sopra il suo, passandogli le mani intorno alla vita e facendo aderire la pelle con la sua, respirando il suo odore, cercando di recuperare fiato.

Avrebbe voluto non doverlo lasciar andare.

Ma sapeva che non poteva fuggire alle sue responsabilità più di così, sapeva che c’era Kei a casa ad attenderlo.

Sospirò, piano, cercando di non farsi sentire da Yamada.

Ne avevano discusso fino a poco prima, e non aveva intenzione di ricominciare.

Aveva dei problemi Daiki, era inutile cercare di negarlo.

Dopo aver tanto lottato per avere Kei, dopo essere stato dietro ai suoi capricci e ai suoi sbalzi d’umore ed essere riuscito finalmente ad averlo per sé, non avrebbe mai creduto che in un solo anno potessero cadere vittime della quotidianità.

Si svegliavano, tutte le mattine, si davano il bacio del buongiorno, facevano colazione insieme e poi uscivano, tornavano a casa la sera sfiniti e si mettevano a letto, facevano sesso perché dovevano e si addormentavano, prima che il mattino dopo ricominciasse tutto da capo.

Daiki non era certo di che cosa fosse successo loro, sapeva solo che non era più disposto ad andare avanti in quel modo.

E poi c’era Yamada.

Si era insinuato nella sua vita come qualcosa di nuovo, di fresco, qualcosa in grado di farlo sorridere sempre e di renderlo felice.

Daiki si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Kei, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di tornare sempre dal più piccolo.

_“Questa non è la soluzione ai vostri problemi, lo sai?”_

Glielo diceva sempre, Ryosuke, ogni volta che loro due si incontravano.

E Daiki non gli rispondeva, si limitava a baciarlo così forte da fargli male, perché non voleva ascoltarlo, perché non voleva sentirsi dire che non era una soluzione, perché non voleva cadere vittima del senso di colpa, non quando era lì, nell’unico posto in cui avrebbe davvero voluto essere.

Ma Ryosuke si rifiutava di capire, e continuava ad avere quello sguardo freddo quando erano insieme.

Si lasciava prendere dalla lussuria esattamente come lui, ma non comprendeva che per il più grande non era solo quello, che non era solo il sesso che cercava da lui, che non erano solo una fuga quei momenti passati insieme.

Scostò Yamada da sopra di sé, piano, andando in bagno per sciacquarsi velocemente e poi rivestendosi, sotto lo sguardo attento del più piccolo.

“Devi andare?” mormorò questi, improvvisamente triste.

_No, Ryo. Non me ne voglio andare, non voglio tornare a casa mia. Voglio rimanere qui, anche se tu non comprenderesti il perché._

Daiki si morse un labbro, annuendo brevemente.

“Sì. Devo tornare a casa, Kei... Kei mi starà aspettando” rispose, piano.

Uscì così com’era entrato, sempre con la stessa sensazione di vuoto, senza aver detto ancora una volta a Ryosuke quello che sentiva.

Senza avergli detto che con Kei non andava più bene perché erano finiti in un circolo vizioso che si ripeteva continuamente, e questo era vero, ma che la ragione principale per cui Daiki continuava a cercarlo, era semplicemente che lo amava.

Se lo tenne dentro, Daiki.

Aveva imparato dai suoi errori quanto male potesse fare una relazione all’amore stesso, e non era ancora pronto a sacrificare quello che provava per Ryosuke.


End file.
